Fall from Perfection
by Absolut Controversy
Summary: Yao and Ivan were crafted for each other in every way. Their love is not something that can be broken. Or so Yao believes, until he finds that perhaps Ivan is not the perfect person he thought. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone of FF. I'm Absolut Controversy, or just Absolut {Abb-so-lutt}. This is my first fanfiction ever, so it's probably the worst excuse for a story ever. n_n But we all have to start somewhere, no? It's a darker AU, non-country, Russia/China story, and should be updated regularly. Human names are used, of course. Rating mayyy go up, but probably not.

This chapter is reallllyyy short, but believe me, once I figure out where this is going, the chapters will become a more acceptable size.

* * *

Ivan Braginsky was Wang Yao's lover, perfect match, significant other, soulmate, whatever you wanted to call it. They were created for each other, bodies and mind woven into the same beautiful fabric. The pair would be together for the rest of their humble lives. Their love could not be worn down or ripped apart; they were one entity, one soul. This type of connection only happened once in a lifetime. As long as Ivan and Yao were together, it didn't matter what comes after death. They could take on anything.

He was _Yao's Ivan._

Or so Yao believed.

But there comes a time of doubt and fear in every man's life, no matter their assurance.

* * *

"I am home, Yao! Come give me a hello kiss, da?" a loud, singsong voice trilled down the hallway, meeting a young Chinese man's bitterly waiting ears.

_Ivan's drunk again._ Yao sighed coldly, gathering his long black hair up into a ponytail once more and trudged down the hallway. He met Ivan's eager lips and wandering hands with the blank gaze of a martyr.

"Alright." Yao snapped, pulling Ivan's hands off of him. His tone was scathing, but his movements were gentle. No matter how crude the Russian man could become when inebriated, it was still his Ivan. _His Ivan. _Those words simply didn't seem the same anymore. They used to fill his heart to the brim with joy and pride. They were empty now, even a burden. _His Ivan._

Something had changed in Ivan when they'd committed themselves to each other. He used to be sweet, caring, quiet, and gentle. He could still be all these things, it was just as if now he didn't even try. As if he didn't feel like he had to now that Yao was eternally his. So he'd retreated to his vodka and shallow needs.

But still Yao hung on desperately to his Ivan, holding his breath, wishing for him to change back.

"Mm, what's wrong?" Ivan had lifted his head from the crook in Yao's neck and hung his thick coat on the rack while his lover had been pondering. Even a drunken Ivan could see the distress on Yao's face.

"Nothing's wrong." He sighed, turning on his heel to return to their room, emotionally exhausted.

Yao's biting demeanor that night had sobered Ivan up a bit. "I can make you feel better," he offered thinly, following his boyfriend of sorts in the hall.

"No, Ivan, you can't." the flat, icy response speared the Russian right through his alcohol induced haze. His lover was suddenly facing him, his normally warm brown eyes furious and black. "Not unless you change." When he was greeted with a confused, slightly hurt stare, he continued. "What happened to you? You were so kind, so thoughtful. It was amazing, what we had. But you're not the same. You changed. Why?"

Yao was in a rage now, previously bottled up thoughts and rants coming loose, storming back down the hall the same way he came, into the kitchen. Ivan followed silently.

"And this?" the Chinese man seethed, grabbing an empty vodka bottle from the counter. "This is just disgusting!" worked up even further, he smashed the bottle into the wall, shattering it into a hundred of clear pieces.

Ivan flinched, finally reacting, hand reaching out uselessly.

_Of course! _Yao screeched inwardly, _He responds when it has to do with his DAMN VODKA!_

"I can't take it anymore," his voice was reduced to nothing but a choked whisper, "I…I have to leave, Ivan. I can't tell you how long I'll be gone, but I'm leaving. I need a break from this."

The last remains of Ivan's stupor faded into nothing as the words pierced through his cheerful armor. "…what?"

"You heard me." Yao's mind was in turmoil. He grabbed the little red suitcase in the closet, kept there in case either of them needed to travel in a snap. "I don't know where I'll go," he rambled, mind set on the rash decision. "Maybe to Kiku's house, if he'll allow me to stay for the time being. If not, I'll have to go to Im Yong Soo's home."

Once he'd shoved some clothes into the case and zipped it up, he rushed, head down to the front door, expecting Ivan to still be standing dumbfounded in the kitchen. But instead, a large shadow loomed over him and the stretch to the exit.

"Yao." The low murmur crawled through the stagnant air, sending a chill down his spine. "Are you really leaving me?"

Yao took in a shaky breath. "Yes. Until you change. This is not the Ivan Braginsky I gave my heart to." He pushed past Ivan, and grabbed the doorknob.

"Don't go." An appallingly strong force slammed him into the wall across from the door.

"Ivan, release me!"

"Don't go."

"…I have to. Please get off of me."

He heard Ivan suck in a sharp breath, and tighten his grip on Yao's shoulder. "I won't let you. We can make up, and it will be all better." Ivan's free hand began slipping under his lover's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Stop right now, Ivan!"

Yao slipped out from under Ivan's large hands, which had paused for a moment at the force of his command, grateful that his movements were still a bit slowed from the intoxication.

Ivan had tried to take advantage of him.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them spill over. "This is what I was talking about. You were so amazing before. What happened to you?"

There was silence.

Yao had backed up to the door now, opening it and taking a step outside. It was cold.

He closed the door, still facing it. He pressed a hand to the smooth wood, and whispered, his voice being swept away by the frosty wind.

"You used to be so _perfect._"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the alerts and favorites, guys. I was pretty sure everyone would hate this. :'D

Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews. It's appreciated.

This chapter's more angsty-ness {and still short as hell, but I do have excuses for making them so pathetically tiny), and the next one will have some too, but the reward will be worth it. So please don't give up on me yet. :)

* * *

Kiku Honda, a Japanese man with an age that was hard to pin down, as he looked both young and old, was resting under a _kotatsu _table when the shrill beckon of phone roused him from his content drowsing. With a quiet sigh, he slid out from under the table and stepped to where the source of the ringing sat, vibrating slightly on the kitchen counter.

It was nearly midnight. Who would have the confidence to call so late?

The number was that of his cousin's – though he'd hardly call Yao his blood, distant or not. The two had never been very close, and although he was a bit irritated his cousin had chosen now to call him, he was curious.

"Konnichiwa, can I assist you?"

The voice on the other line was not his cousin's. It was deeper and contained a thick accent that was certainly not of an Asiatic race. "Hello, Kiku? This is Ivan Braginski." The voice was slurred a little, but laced with fear and strain.

"Ah, you're Yao's partner." he stated blankly. He knew that his cousin had 'come out of the closet' and paired up with a young Russian man about 6 months ago.

"Uh, da. Is Yao there?" Well, he certainly cut to the chase.

Ivan's worrisome tone finally got to Kiku. Was Yao missing? "No. Is there a reason you're using his cell phone?"

A pause, heavy with hesitance, hung in the air. It was nearly visible, even through the phone. "He's not here at the moment."

"Obviously. Is he missing?"

"…"

"I suppose that is a yes. What happened?"

"He ran off." The tone had changed completely. It was now flat and cold, tightly contained.

"Mmm." It was obviously a personal matter, but Kiku could not help but assume it was serious. Yao was normally such a patient soul, making rash decisions were usually beyond him. Not to mention the Chinese man always had his phone with him, meaning he had to have left a rush. "When did this happen?"

"About a half hour ago. I would've called sooner but I was looking for him. I found his cell phone a few minutes after I got back."

"I see. It is an odd thing that he didn't come to my home. I'm only, as I'm sure you know, a 20 minute walk away." Kiku's voice remained detached, but he was already peering outside of the window, eyes scanning the street. "I wonder if you mind me asking, but what exactly occurred to make him, as you put it, run off? I do not mean to pry, but it is not like him to do something so suddenly, without telling anyone."

Another pause, more abrupt this time. He could hear a sharp breath on the other side of the line. "Well, he did tell me."

"He did now? But he didn't tell you where he was going?" something clicked in Kiku's head. _Ahhh, so that's why he's so cautious about what he says. I believe Yao ran off because of him. I am curious as to what he did that could make Yao so upset, though. _

"No. I screwed up, bad. I'm worried about him."

"I can imagine. But if he is not here, then perhaps he went to Im Yong Soo-san's home. It is a bit further, but Yong Soo-san is always very welcoming."

"Well, can you tell me where this Im Yong Soo lives? I need to go find my sunflower."

_His sunflower?_ My, they even had pet names for each other. Kiku had heard Yao say they went together perfectly, like a wok and ladle, but he didn't think they were serious.

"I don't have his address, but I do think I have his number."

"That's fine."

"Alright. But may I warn you, Im Song Yoo can be quite crude and unwelcoming to strangers." Didn't Kiku know. He'd experience it firsthand when he met Yao's step-brother. "Possessive, as well. Very possessive." He couldn't help the disturbed tone that crept into his voice, unaware that the larger man on the other line could have taken the speech the entirely wrong way.

"Crude…and possessive…?" the voice on the other end had quieted down some, but with the thought of Yong Soo fresh in his mind, Kiku didn't notice.

"Yes, very much so. I swear, he's obsessed with Yao. Yao enjoys his company plenty, though. They've always been close."

_Crunch._

"…Ivan-san? Is everything alright?"

There was a deep, shaky breath on the other end. "Yes. Just fine. I'd like to know the address of this…Im Yong Soo."

"Of course. I'll fetch it right away."

Once Kiku had given the Russian bear Im Yong Soo's address, and they'd exchanged their goodbyes, he couldn't help but begin doubting his choice in words.

_Perhaps I should have mentioned that Im Yong Soo was also Yao's step-brother._

* * *

"ANIKI!" a loud shriek, charged with excitement, echoed through a spacious home as a figure flew down the driveway and smashed into a smaller target.

"— !"

"Oh, I missed you! I'm not complaining, but why are you here so late? It's almost midnight!"

"Yong Soo…"

"Sorry, aniki." The Korean man released his step-brother reluctantly. "But really, what brings you here?"

Wang Yao seemed to be avoiding Yong Soo's eyes. "Er…personal issues. I'd rather not discuss it. Sorry, little brother."

Yong Soo furrowed an eyebrow and stared intensely at Yao for a moment before half-heartedly shrugging and dropping it. "It's okay. Well, why not come inside?" his vigour had been renewed once more. "It's freezing out here!"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Yao's suitcase and flew back up the driveway obviously expecting his step-brother to follow.

_I forgot how excitable he was._ Excitable, of course, being an understatement. There were many words to describe Im Yong Soo, and calm was not one of them. So, with a sigh, Yao trudged up the driveway and through the large brown front door, heart heavy.

"It's late, and I am very tired, so may I have the hospitality of a night under your roof?" Yao requested formally.

Yong Soo cast him a degrading side glance. "Really, aniki? Of course you can. There's a guest room right down the hallway from the master. It's not much, a futon and a low nightstand, but there's a little closet and bathroom near it that should suffice well."

"Thank you, Im Yong Soo." The smaller man gave his blood a quick, sad smile and, grabbing his suitcase from the dining room table.

As he sat in his room, Yao couldn't help but let thoughts cloud his mind. _Maybe I could've given Ivan another chance. He may have changed if I'd have just asked him. But he shouldn't have been drinking that much anyway. 'Vodka is just Russian water' my ass. Because drinking water always bring you home slurring your words, unable to walk straight, and trying to immediately get in your boyfriend's pants. _He'd never admit it, but usually he didn't mind – if not immensely enjoyed – his romps with Ivan, but it sort of ruined the experience when he was so drunk he giggled and hiccupped through the whole damn thing.

His inner ranting helped ease his conscious for a few moments, enough time for him to realize he get some sleep, or he'd never calm his nerves.

So with a sigh, he rolled onto his side, and within minutes, his eyelids fluttered shut from exhaustion and he fell into a fitful slumber.


End file.
